wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
JayWings
Disclaimer! Normal JayWings are free to make, but please ask for the following! Royalty Animi Genetically recombinant hybrids Wing Guardians Vultures Wise Owls Birds of Prey Government JayWings have an Oligarchy government of sorts, they are one of the few tribes where the Queen does not have all the power. A few different branches have been set in place to prevent anarchy or a rebellion. Though the Queen has the final say/word, the members of her government may have their input on whatever they may be judging. Branches; Birds of Prey- '''Enforces the laws; helps decide on the punishments of the convicted dragons. In the queens inner war circle, often help devise war strategies and plans. Can be seen on the battlefield. '''Wise Owls- '''Helps create the laws; they conceive the laws that the dragons of their kingdom abide by. Voting is required, and these dragons must have the best schooling, or will not be given this job. '''Vultures- '''Judges the convicted; decides wether they are innocent and free to be on their merry Way, or guilty and to be sentenced to an unknown fate. The power of their words are only second to the Wing Guardians, who are the queens whole inner circle, and the most elite of the tribe. '''Peacocks- '''Royalty; Descended from the original royal line, said to be born from the gods, and became a god at death. Beautiful art work of these dragons bejewels the palace of the JayWings. The Queen is about the only royal member that gets a say, other than her eldest daughter and son. Religion JayWings generally believed in bird and nature related gods that centered around the elements. Temples were formed to worship the gods, and were located depending on the type of god. If it were a water god, for instance, the temple would reside on the shores near the water. Some temples could even be found high up in the trees, where sun and moon gods were worshipped. '''Sun God- '''A center belief; seen quite often in symbols and said just as often in the JayWing language. It was believed that the higher up the temples were, the more light the Sun God would send down to their island, causing the nature to flourish even more than it usually did. The mate to the Moon God. '''Moon God- '''A center belief; seen often in scrolls, engravings, and paintings. The first JayWing Queen, Mockingjay, is said to have become this god. Now watching over her sleeping tribe fondly, occasionally blushing at them with red light. Very much an old belief: Mockingjay lived thousands of years ago. '''WIP Appearance Size and Wingspan varies depending on family, so some are quite small and others very large. Most JayWings resemble crows or other plain colored birds, it is rare to see bright and exotic colors outside the royal family. Most Royals can be said to resemble Peacocks, Parrots, Flamingos, or other exotically colored birds. '''Royalty- '''When grown to full length, their wingspan is 12’’ & 8’ , which is large for a JayWing. They have extra, more prominent feather crests, headdresses, and tail flumes. Their coloring might burn your retinas, it is so bright. Eyes ALWAYS shades of Blue, Red (Pink Included), Yellow, or green. '''Wing Guardians- '''At full length, their wingspan is 10” & 7’ , which is still decently large, or above average. More feathers than most other JayWings, feather headdresses as big as the royal ones. Their tails have feathery ends, as do the Royal Family. Eyes come in shades of Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. '''JayWings (General)- '''Most JayWings aren’t extravagant or bright looking, and have a wingspan between 7” & 5’ to 9” & 5’ , Although the first is the most common. Their colors are rather bland and unattractive, which generally include Black, Brown, White, or Orange, but other colors are seen. Culture For thousands of years, the rich, untouched history of the JayWings was passed down. Many ceremonies and festivals are held. The cycle of the moon and sun, as well as some birds, are the themes of their holidays. '''Blushing Moon Festival- '''It is said to be when the past Queen Mockingjay is blushing with happiness down at her subjects. The festival takes place in the Moon Pool & The Moon Pillars. It’s decorated with carvings and paintings of Mockingjay, Birds, and the moon cycle of course. '''Fading Sun- '''This is what the JayWings called a Solar Eclipse, and there, it went completely dark. They had a temple for this, with small lanterns and everything. They study the stars Through the astronomy holes for hours, every JayWing is expected to do so, unless they are too young. It is showing respect to Mockingjay’s brave mate, who sacrificed himself for his people. '''Bind of Wings- '''A ceremonial festival where new Wing Guardians are inducted. Part of their head is cut open, and they pour the blood of a bird onto the cut, allowing the bloods to mix. It is said that this allows the Wing Guardians to truly be one with the birds, as the Royals are. Usually, after this ritual, the gods bestow Bird Tongue upon the underdog of all the chosen Wing Guardians. This festival lasts for two days, and the majority of it is held at twilight, when the birds of prey go hunting. '''The Passing down of Jays- '''When the current Queen dies, JayWings hold a HUGE coronation ceremony. After taking blood from the dead body of the last queen, it is rubbed across the forehead of her Eldest Daughter. It is said to bring knowledge to her, and to prevent rashness. '''Splaying of Hearts- '''This ceremonial fighting festival starts with the killing of the king, it is usually held after the previous queen died, or if she had no daughters. All dragons of age are REQUIRED to fight, and each of their special abilities are considered and temporarily gone. The tribe Animus, Prince Falcon, is the Queen‘s youngest son, and he takes care of getting rid of these powers. Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Fanmade Continents Category:Work In Progress